The Yu Yu Crew Meets Jay and Silent Bob
by Dragon of the Darkness Flame
Summary: just what it saids but 2 people already know jay and silent bob from when they were children


$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The Yu Yu Crew Meets Jay and Silent Bob$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ch.1 The Pot Tweakers Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Jay or Silent Bob  
  
As the Yu Yu Crew was walking down a steep dirt path. Yusuke falls over an enormous stone rock into a waterfall. Yusuke was knocked way far out as he faints from dis belief. As the rest the crew walks down as Hiei runs down. They see a puny body lying in blood. Hiei flips him over trying to throw blood at Botan and the other two girls. He picks him up noticing it's his faget friend who tripped over a rock. Hiei then throws him at Kurama as Kurama kick him waking him up. All the sudden a loud obnoxious voice starts screaming a song called Jungle of Love.  
  
Hiei and Kurama remember that song from their child hood. They remember walking to a liquor store seeing to men about their age screaming about it at the top of their lungs. They were smoking pot and drinking beer totally tweaked. Hiei and kurama remember joining them acting like lunatics. As Kurama and Hiei return to reality. As Hiei and Kurama start dancing to favorite child hood song Botan takes Hieis sword with Hiei not even knowing and swins it at them giving Hiei no damage and Kurama a small scratch. As the rest of the gang follows Hiei and Kurama into a small cave they see a tall, skinny figure and a very round figure with a round thing on the back of the other round thing. As everybody starts laughing the song stops. As the skinny, tall figures mouth starts opening saying who the fucks there, if you don't answer I will send my dog after you. Tons of Funn go check it at. As the two round figures move towards them they move backwards. Accept Hiei waiting for him to come closer so he can cut his body to pieces.  
  
As Hieis sword was coming down from the ceiling all the sudden Hiei was on the ground screaming his butt hurt. As Hiei and the gang leaves they see kind of a bullet in his butt. The two strange mysterious figures come out of the cave with pot in their mouth and a beer in their hand. Hiei and Kuramas mouths fall open as well as the two men. Whats Up my main man said hiei and Kurama. Whats Up Hiei and Kurama said the tall man. Hey guys I want you to meet are two tweaker friends Jay and Silent Bob and the monkey they stole named Suzanne. As Jay said whos your fuckin sexy bitch friends. Well Botane said you are really stupid and fucked up little boy. Hey Botan I remember there was this really weird guy named Brett with red hair and braces he was fucked up he said he would fuck a sheep. He also sang a fucked up little gay song . It goes like this Hey Mr. Science Guy, Don't spray that airosal in my eye, cry cry cry, I don't really want to die, Im a noble rabbit. And there was a fucked up hobo on the road andwe were trying to get a ride. And he told us we were doing it all wrong. You got to give them a deal like me Will give head job for ride. He said I don't care If its male or female. It's the first rule of the book. We said what book, he said the unwritten book of the roads. And then we got picked up by a hairy bush nun. And we found out that some guy named Magnolia Fan was talking shit about us.  
  
So we wrote them a letter , were going to find those Miramax fucks and were going to make them eat are shit then shit out are shit and make them eat there shit and are shit that we made them eat and then all you mother fuckers are next. Youre right that is fucked up said everybody. We met some super hot bitches named Justice, Sissy, Krissy, and Missy. They were the ones who talked us into stealing Suzzane that stupid monkey fuck over ther. And at this cool little fuckin liquor store we would sale nickel bag for 15 $ and then the two owners had a star wars fuckin wedding and there fuckin both boys. Then as soon as we told everybody that we got fuckin accused of fuckin smoking pot. Then he found some and he asked me Jay what I used it for and I said I stick those little pieices of paper up my butt and boom no shit stains in my undes because I have a wiping problum. Then I told him to spread my cheeks so he could smell the fuckin stink nugget. And then Silent Bob covered his nose and shook his head back and forth and then I fuckin farted in his fuckin face and then he called me a sir and told me to pull up my fuckin pants. So I bitched slapped that mother fucker and sent him packin. And then when I was hitching a ride with the hot bitches. I was talking to Justice and asked her if she laked a snake and she said yes. Then I said do you like snouser snakes and she said ohhhh what is a trouser snake. Then a little devil showed up and he looked like me so I am like whats up. Then he said what are you waiting for she fell for the set up now pull your dick out. Girls like that kind of shit. Trust me.  
  
Then a different devil look a like of me said this is when the angel is suppose to tell you not to pull your dick out. But we bitched slapped that mother fucker and sent him packing. Then all the sudden I hear "Jesus Loves the little children. Don't tell me your going to pull your dick out at this fine piece of ass. Look at Silent Bob see if he thinks it's a good idea. He shook his head and said no. So remember don't pull your dick out in tell she asked or she' s sleeping. I got to go beat the shit out of two sucker punking fuckin devils. Bong!!!!!!!!!!. So that's what my lifes been like.  
  
A/N: Hope you like the story. This took a lot of thought. So please R & R. Thanks 


End file.
